


狩猎本能

by HKR



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKR/pseuds/HKR
Summary: 打架。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	狩猎本能

“接一下他。”Brett说。  
“喝多了吗？”裴没有伸手。  
“没喝酒。”Brett回答。  
裴挑了挑眉毛，“听到了吗？”他说。  
“为什么！”Eddy抗议道，“就不。”  
“因为成年男性靠自己的脊柱直立行走，”裴说，“不会挂在别人身上。”  
“尤其是对方更矮的时候。”他紧接着补充道。  
Eddy未出口的话被怼了回去，不情不愿地站直了。Brett活动了一下肩膀，顺手把Eddy丢给裴，走了。  
“他走了。”Eddy看着他的背影，颇委屈地控诉。  
“不要你了。”裴善解人意地回答。  
台上四重奏正在演奏，圆桌边微笑交谈的客人三五成群。空气里是食物、香水和酒精的味道，枝形吊灯在墙壁上投下奇形怪状的影子。他被年长者丢来这里，是因为面前这个就是他在这里认识的唯一一个人。Eddy欲言又止，盯着裴看了一会儿，忽然问：“你知道我和Brett在交往吗？”  
“现在知道了。”裴礼貌地说。  
“他以前也是这样吗？”Eddy问。  
“你指什么？”  
“他什么都不说。”Eddy说，“他……他什么都不说。”  
Eddy看起来烦恼极了。裴同情地看着他，安慰道：“别太难过，你仔细想想，这问题你要问我吗？”  
Eddy被噎住了。有那么一会儿，他靠在墙上，像是放空了、什么都没想，但他的视线却又并非完全没有目的。裴和他一起靠着，和他一起思考，然后对他说：“你是在怀疑他吗？”  
“不是。”Eddy小声说，“我相信他对我……相信。但是他就是这样，”他指指远处的那个人，“他好像一点也不在意，就这么走了。我不知道该怎么说，但他不在意。”  
“可你知道他并非不在意。”裴说。  
“也许是的。”Eddy回答，“我没法确定……我相信他一定会回来，但他也一定会走。”  
“你缺乏自信。”裴说，“这不应该。”  
“因为我不知道Brett是怎么想的。”Eddy说，“有时候我觉得他想得很多，有时候又觉得他什么都没想。他做这件事，这些事，”他指指自己——裴明白他是在说twoset，“是因为他权衡利弊，认为成为演奏家需要付出的努力大于能获得的成就感。这么说可能有歧义，但是我知道他做这件事是因为他需要享受生活，而不是向音乐完全献身。”  
“所以我会想，我是他所享受的那种生活吗？”他说，“我能永远是他所享受的那种生活吗？”  
“你需要是吗？”裴反问道，“难道你爱他是因为他是你想要的生活？”  
Eddy沉默下来。  
“你还是不相信他。”裴下了结论。  
Eddy的表情里写着倔强。他就是喜欢他、固执地认为他不够喜欢他，并为此感到十分委屈。裴叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“裴叫我不要忘了偶尔给你一点甜头。”Brett说，“你和他说什么了？”  
“说你风流多情。”Eddy说。  
“我以为你没喝酒。”Brett眉毛都没动一下。  
“你不是吗？”Eddy挑衅地说。  
Brett走到床边坐下来，面对着他，难得认真地端详他的脸，“裴还说这次是我的错。是什么让你这么不安，Eddy？”  
Eddy不知道该怎么解释他的不安。他不想限制Brett的自由，也不想矫情地向他讨一个缥缈的承诺。但他仍然想要一点真实、一点根据，一点他们互相属于彼此的确信。他讲不出，出于冲动、稍显粗暴地抓住Brett的肩膀，本来想咬，但还是忍住了，最后只抱着他，把脑袋嵌在他肩颈间蹭了蹭，不知为什么觉得更委屈了。  
“你看。”Brett说，“明明你也没有对我诚实。你想咬我对不对？”  
他叹了口气，推开Eddy，脱掉了T恤。  
“是我不在意吗？”Brett说，“可是我也感受不到你在意。我只感觉到你的客气，哪怕是在这种时候。”  
“想对我做什么？”Brett说，“我允许了。来吧。”  
他对Eddy一向宽容放任，可现在他看起来疲惫顺从，却又隐隐散发着不容拒绝的气场。Eddy感到被挑战。他不想退让。  
“这是你说的。”Eddy说。  
“我说的。”Brett回答。  
Eddy伸手握住Brett的腰。手中的皮肤一紧，然后一点点放松下来。  
“你在害怕。”Eddy说。  
Brett深吸一口气。他伸出手去解Eddy的皮带扣，手指微微发抖。  
“对。”他边解边说，“我没准备好。但是没关系。”  
“做你想做的。”他放低了声音，“我想试试看。”  
皮带扣解开了。Brett拉开他的拉链，隔着内裤摸到他远高于体温的、已经半勃起的阴茎，接着毫不迟疑地把手指探进去，冰凉的手指直接握住了根部。Eddy抖了一下，然后意识到那只手只敷衍地确认了一下他的轮廓，就往更后面的地方去了。他猛地抓住他的手，一口咬在他的颈侧。他咬着，这片皮肤下有力的、跳动的脉搏激起他压抑已久的雄性本能。他恨恨地磨了磨牙，身体里无处宣泄地焦躁终于找到了出口。  
“痛。”Brett摸摸他的头发。  
“你想试什么？”Eddy危险地说。  
Brett似乎笑了一下。“如果你不想试，”他说，“那就我来。”  
Eddy面无表情地放开他，站起来，把T恤从头上扯下去，裤子踢到一边。  
“舔我。”他说。  
Brett露出露骨的厌恶神情，他有一点轻微的洁癖。Eddy捏起他的下巴，用阴茎碰碰他紧闭的嘴唇。  
“舔它。”他确定地说。  
现在换他来感受他的脉搏了。Eddy压着他的舌头克制地轻轻顶弄，湿热柔软的口腔令人着迷。Brett技术很糟，偶尔不小心碰到牙齿，轻微的疼痛却使快感格外煽情。Eddy情不自禁地托着他的下颌把自己送得更深，咽喉阵阵收缩挤压前端的感觉几乎成瘾。Brett艰难的呼吸打在小腹，他硬得发疼。  
“别…躲。”他按住Brett的后脑，无视了他试图推开自己的抵抗，仔细地强奸他的喉咙。他用拇指缓缓地、用力地摩挲Brett的脸颊，并发觉自己正对他的眼泪感到兴奋不已。  
“为什么哭？”Eddy微微喘着，不怀好意地擦掉他脸上的泪痕。  
Brett挡开他的手，在纸巾里吐掉嘴里的精液。  
“混蛋。”他说。  
他的胸膛深深起伏，窒息和喉咙被顶开的感觉还残留在身体里，Eddy粗糙坚硬的指尖已经探过来按压他敏感的尾椎。他也有点被挑起情欲了，此时难耐地仰起头，另一个人趁机用毛绒绒的头顶抵住他的下颌，咬他的喉结，然后一寸一寸舔过去。危机感顺着脊椎爬上头顶，他忍不住挣扎，然后听到Eddy说：  
“尾巴。”  
他的声音低沉沉的，却又透出点儿孩童般的好奇。这些天真和残忍混在一起吹在耳边，Brett的腰和心一起软了。  
“你喜欢这个。”Eddy捞住他，了然地说，“说谎。你准备好了。”  
“不……”Brett被他按着跪下来，咬着牙说，“等…！”  
他的话没能说完就变了调。酸胀和疼痛使他的眼睛几乎立刻蓄满泪水，然后被晃落下来。他想要阻止，胡乱伸手去够，却被Eddy顺势拉过来贴在腰上。  
“你他妈……”他竭尽全力地忍着声音，“我说等、等，呜……”  
“等什么？”Eddy拉着他的手臂把他拽得直起腰来，方便他每一次撞击都正好顶到他的前列腺，“我每次都在等，你，然后每次都有下一次、下一次，下一次……”他咬着牙说着，声音里发着狠，动作也应着声一下比一下更用力，Brett被顶得几乎透不过气，一个字也讲不出来，几次撑不住要倒下去，又被强行拖起来撞在对方的髋骨上。  
“你……”Brett在颠簸里反手抓住他的手腕掐着，“你急什么……”  
急什么呢？大概是怕一个没抓住，他就又溜走了。不论抱多少次都体会不到拥有他的实感，总是从别人那里听到自己不知道的他的消息。虽然知道只要自己开口去问就能得到答案，心里却总存着一点他自己来说的希冀。该死。他抿紧了嘴，没有回答。  
高潮将近的时候，Eddy狠心退了出去。他平复着，等着高潮的冲动过去，然后听到Brett说：“我没想逃。”  
“我知道。”Eddy把两人的衣物全扫下床去。  
“那你究竟想要什么？”Brett看着他，“我以为我从来没有拒绝过你。”  
Brett说得对。但是仅仅不拒绝是不够的。他想要的更多。他把Brett翻过来，握着他两只脚腕压着，看着他的脸，缓缓把自己插进去。刚被操过一轮，Brett的身下体液混着润滑水淋淋一片狼藉，毫无防备地敞开着。Eddy很轻易地进到深处，手上用力按了按他湿滑的小腹。Brett在他手指下轻微地抽搐，被干上一个小高潮。  
“你看，”Eddy说，“我现在就在这里。”  
“，对……”Brett的声音发着抖 ，“你……”  
Eddy没有理会，手指向上滑动，充满野心和期待地接着说：“目标是这里。”  
“做不到，”Brett的语速随着他的动作不自觉地加快，“做不到、做不到、不……Eddy！”  
“做得到。”Eddy在他身体里挑选角度。  
“我是说我做不到！”Brett因为恐惧提高了声音，“会拔不出来的，住手，你他妈在听吗……我说住手！”  
“做得到。”Eddy安抚地说，“你可以的。”  
Brett抵着他的膝盖，绝望地感到自己的身体越来越失控。他的阴茎几乎完全是软的，却像个坏掉的水龙头一样源源不断地流出前列腺液来。持续不断的高潮感剥夺着他本就所剩无几的体力，他手无寸铁，只能被迫接受沉重的热量在身体里碾过。一切都在被压迫，连氧气都从肺里被挤压出去，他像被咬住喉咙的羚羊，因为惊恐僵直着身体，看着饥饿的捕食者选择从甜美的内脏开始享用自己。  
“坚持住。”Eddy的汗水落在他身上，“要来了……！”  
Brett发出不成声的呜咽，肌肉因为感受到死亡的接近而本能地绷紧、然后脱力地松弛下来。Eddy还抓着他，一边射在里面，一边仍忍不住轻轻撞动。漫长的高潮扭曲了时间，Brett陷入宇宙般的虚无和失重感里。  
“你他妈……不要动了……”他气若游丝地骂他。  
“还好吗？”Eddy问，试探地套弄他，接近暴力的失禁感瞬间将他拉回现实。  
“呜！…放…我还在……！”  
Eddy惊讶地停下来，探究地看他的脸。泪痕还干在脸上，Brett不自然地扭过头去。  
“会怎么样？”Eddy说着，随手把那些液体顺着流下来的方向抹开。  
他不想回答。海潮般的余韵一浪接一浪，温柔而有力地冲刷着身体内部。他的年轻的恋人那些没来由的委屈和占有也同他的爱一样盛大，连着他的欲望一起，几乎把他淹没。一切都一塌糊涂。房间也好，身体也好，思考也好，全都一团糟。Brett终于失去了全部抵抗的力气。  
“都给你了。”他涣散的视线没有焦点，放弃地、妥协地说，“你还要什么……”  
Eddy睁大了眼睛。他握着他阴茎的手指不自觉地用力，身下的人发出一声短促的悲鸣。他终于听到自己想听的，同时发觉自己幽暗的、不道德的喜悦。他捋开Brett被汗水浸湿贴在额头上的胎毛，他的额头像婴儿般滚烫。  
“全部。”  
他伏下身在Brett耳边低声说，然后再一次压上全身的重量，毫不留情地、深深地、把自己送了进去。

Fin.


End file.
